Refrigerating machines based on a method of artificially cooling a working medium by a supplied energy are widely known (see Big Encyclopedic Polytechnic Dictionary, Scientific Publishers “Big Russian Encyclopedia”, Moscow, 1998, p. 585). Conventional apparatuses used for these purposes include compression refrigerating machines using compression of a coolant, heat-employing refrigerating machines consuming thermal energy, and thermoelectric refrigerating machines using the Peltier effect.
However, the conventional method and apparatus for cooling a working medium are incapable of attaining high efficiency factors and consume a considerable amount of an externally supplied energy.
Another problem with the conventional method and apparatus for cooling a working medium is that they cannot be used as a microwave radiation source.
A method is known for generating microwave radiation and cooling, and a microwave oven/refrigerator apparatus operates as both a microwave source, e.g. a microwave heating oven, and a refrigerator (see RF Patent No. 2080746 of Dec. 28, 1992).
The oven/refrigerator apparatus comprises a working compartment, a magnetron including a cooling device and connected to the working compartment through a length of coaxial line with a microwave source at the end, wherein the cooling device is a forced ventilation air duct, and a magnetron and a radiator are accommodated in the air duct, the air duct communicates with the working compartment through a controlled plug, a thermal cell is arranged outside the working compartment on one of the walls thereof and connected to a power supply having a switch. The thermal cell comprises solid-state electronic microcoolers mounted on the radiator.
The apparatus operation as a refrigerator is provided by the use of the solid-state electronic microcoolers, such as ceramic heat transitions connected to alternating semiconductor p- and n-elements integrated in one housing, operating on the basis of the Peltier effect according to which heat absorption or release, i.e. cooling or heating of the transition, depends on the direction of electric current flowing through the transition.
However, problems exist with the prior art method and apparatus for cooling a working medium in that they are incapable of attaining high efficiency factors and consume a considerable amount of externally supplied power.
The method for generating microwave radiation has a low factor of conversion of electric power into radiation energy.